


Release

by kindahoping4forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A bit of comfort fic too, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boyfriend!Ash, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degrading Language, Established Relationship, F/M, It's actual filth but I promise the narrative justifies it lmao, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief mention of choking, dom!ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever
Summary: 5SOS's latest album, CALM, is released and goes straight to the top of the UK charts. You couldn't be happier to celebrate with Ashton but as the weekend progresses, controversy erupts regarding the US sales and you find him needing you - physically and emotionally - like never before.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Reader, Ashton Irwin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I think we should celebrate,” he tells you._
> 
> _You start to sit up, thinking to yourself maybe you’ll cook a nice breakfast but he stops you by planting an absolutely filthy kiss on you, pressing himself against you so you can feel he’s already half hard. “Oh THAT kind of celebration,” you muse breathlessly._

You turn over in bed, expecting to snuggle into your boyfriend but you frown when cool sheets are all you feel against your skin. You unofficially moved in a few weeks ago when LA’s quarantine order was announced and you’d quickly grown accustomed to waking up beside Ashton and enjoying a lazy morning cuddle. 

This wasn’t the first time you’d woken up alone this week as the release of the new album required what seemed like an endless whirlwind of band meetings via Zoom, live streams for the fans and early morning phone interviews. But you knew that this promo schedule was nothing in comparison to the vigorous trek across the globe they had originally planned and you were lucky to have him home with you, so you had no complaints. You settle back into your pillow and doze off once again. 

You sleep for a few more hours and in the meantime, Ash gets the call: CALM has gone #1 in the UK. It’d been a tight race all week so the triumph is somewhat unexpected and thus, that much sweeter. A #1 album doesn’t come without its share of responsibilities so he fields congratulatory calls from the label, sends off some gracious statements from the band to inquiring magazines and posts grateful messages on the band’s socials. 

By the time the rest of the guys call him for a short but sweet group FaceTime, he’s dying. He wants nothing more than to bound into the bedroom and tell you the good news; you’ve been so supportive and understanding during this whole process, it’s as much your victory as it is his. Not to mention the fact that the excitement has his adrenaline pumping and he can’t help but think of ways you could help him expend some of this energy. 

He’s finally able to break away and heads for the bedroom. He makes a stop at the kitchen to grab two glasses and the sparkling cider he saw you attempt to secretly stash in the back of the fridge when you were unpacking your grocery delivery last night. If he’d seen you ordering it, he would’ve complained that you were going to jinx their chances but he still thought it was a sweet gesture and especially sweet that you know him well enough to have foreseen his objection and went to the trouble to hide it. 

He enters the room and goes into stealth mode, crawling on the bed, wrapping his arm around you before he starts kissing on your neck, shoulders and cheeks. It takes a few moments for you to come around and another couple for you to remember what was happening this morning. As soon as you do, your eyes shoot open and you try searching his for any signs of what the verdict is. He’s grinning so wide, you know it must be good news. 

“Did you get it?” You excitedly ask. He nods proudly, grin spreading even wider and you throw your arms around him, pulling him closer to you. “Yes! Congrats baby, you deserve it!”

He offers a muffled thanks into your neck and gives it a playful bite as he pulls away. “I think we should celebrate,” he tells you.

You start to sit up, thinking to yourself maybe you’ll cook a nice breakfast and toast him with that secret cider but he stops you by planting an absolutely filthy kiss on you, pressing himself against you so you can feel he’s already half hard. “Oh _THAT_ kind of celebration,” you muse breathlessly.

“Yeah, _that_ kind. C’mon, baby.” Ashton slips his hand between your thighs. “Wanna be a good girl for me?”

“Always,” you reply, maneuvering to flip the both of you over so he’s underneath you. You take off his shirt and kiss over and down his chest. “So handsome AND #1 in the UK? How’s a girl get that lucky?” You tease, pulling at the button on his black jeans.

You take note of the look in his eyes when you mention the #1 and ghost your mouth over his clothed cock before pulling his pants and boxers off. “What’s got you this hard, babe? Me touching you? Or the fact that you’re #1?”

He grins. “Always you, my love.” With a twinkle in his eye, he laughs, “But I have to admit, I was definitely feeling frisky from the news.”

You lean back up and press a kiss to his lips, smiling. “I’m just teasing.” You reach down and stroke him. “You get me in your bed every night but how often do you get to enjoy being #1?”

“I like to imagine I’m always #1 to you, at least when it comes to this,” he smirks. 

You slowly kiss him, moaning at the scrape of his beard against your face, working your tongue against his while your hand also makes slow, skilled work on his cock. He groans as you pull away, only to groan even lower when you move down to lick at the tip of his leaking cock. You moan at the taste.

Ash loudly sucks in his breath and his hands immediately fly to your hair as your tongue gently rolls over the head. “Babyyyy…” he starts to whine.

You place open mouth kisses over the shaft, slicking it up to make it easier for you to work your hand over his length. You stroke him deliberately, while your sloppy kisses move down to his balls and you relish the sound of his breath catching. You lick along the underside of his cock and then focus your mouth over the head, swirling your tongue, licking at any beads of precum as they become available. “Taste so good, handsome,” you coo at him.

He brings his hand to cradle your face; he bites his lip and looks at you with an intoxicating blend of lust and adoration in his eyes. You can’t get enough and you hold his gaze as you lower yourself to slowly take his cock into your mouth as far down as you can. His head lolls to the side and he moans. You’ve only bobbed your head a few times before he’s tapping you to pull off. 

“Baby, I just wanna be in you,” he breathes.

“Success has made you impatient,” you joke, trailing kisses along his neck, smiling against his stubbled skin. “I was automatically thinking a congratulatory blowjob to start but it’s your #1, you tell me what you need from me.” You make quick work of stripping off the t-shirt and panties you wore to bed.

“Just hard to be patient when you feel so fuckin’ good,” he praises you, pushing his hands up your thighs before pulling your hips down so you graze against his hard cock.

“Oh yeah? Feels _very_ hard for you, babe,” you tease, rolling your hips against his. You intend to make him groan but the resulting sounds you hear seem to be coming from your own mouth.

Ash lets out a light chuckle but smirks big at you. “I think I like this… keep that up for me, gorgeous.”

You continue grinding on him, feeling him get somehow even harder underneath you. You lean forward, bracing yourself on his chest as you find your rhythm and he moves his hands from your hips to play with your breasts. “Look so good on top of me, baby, could watch you like this all fuckin’ day,” he breathes.

“Is that what my #1 man wants? Me on top all day? Might be able to work that out for you,” you flirt.

He flashes you a mischievous smile and you note to yourself that he hasn’t stopped smiling since he woke you up. You wish he could be this happy everyday, it’s really a sight to behold. Your tender thoughts are interrupted by him leaning up to attach his mouth to one of your tits.

You let out a soft moan and reach between the two of you, slipping him inside you, easily sliding down his cock from all the teasing.

You both groan into the kiss at the sensation of him filling you. “Wanna make you feel good, baby, you deserve it,” you breathe into his mouth as you start to ride him.

Ashton lays back to enjoy the show. His hands run up your body, massaging your tits, running down over your thighs and lightly smacking on your ass. Anything to make it feel as good for you as it does him. 

“So good, gorgeous,” he murmurs, grabbing your hips to still you, so he can thrust up into you a few times. “Can’t help it,” he admits sheepishly.

“Well you said you could watch me all day, you didn’t say I’d be in control that entire time,” you playfully reply. 

He slaps your ass in mock protest at your teasing and rapidly drives his cock deeper into you a few more times, causing you to roll your head back and whimper. “That doesn’t sound like a complaint though, does it?” He says with a cocky grin.

“Have I ever?” You wink, taking back control as you slow down and really accentuate the rolling of your hips. You arch your back, showing off your body that’s feeling in desperate need of more attention from him.

He takes the hint and suddenly his hands are busy traveling around your body. He runs the palm of his hand up and down your chest between your breasts, detouring to roll each nipple under his thumb. He kneads your ass, spreading your cheeks and pinching appreciatively, groaning when his fingers unintentionally brush his length sinking back into your pussy as you move above him. Finally he snakes a hand down to find your clit, drawing slow but firm circles around it.

You take as much of the touching as you can before dropping your hands to his chest, digging your nails in. You get breathy, “Ash… please. Want to cum for you, baby.”

You see the fire in his eyes as he hears your words and as you expect, he doesn’t waste a second, easily flipping you over and energetically thrusting into you. “And you said I was impatient,” he teases. “Love it when you tell me you need me like this.”

“Can you get deeper?” You moan, pulling him closer to your body.

He reaches for your thigh and squeezes it, angling it slightly, pushing it up towards your chest. He watches your face as he gives a long, slow thrust to test the change in position. “Better?” He asks.

You pant, “Much… baby…” 

With the agreed position, he picks the pace back up and grins, “Fuck… you’re right, baby, this is better.”

You sigh, rubbing your hands over his arms and you can’t help but raise your hips to meet his movements. The way he’s pumping into you, the feeling of his cock so full inside you, that fucking grin that hasn’t left his face and you hope never leaves - you love it all and it all has you feeling overwhelmed. You want to cum but also need this to never end. 

You look at him for a few beats. “I love you,” you murmur, pushing up for a kiss. “Gonna cum for me, handsome?” You bite at his chest.

“Baby…” he softly responds. You feel a hand between you, gently thumbing over your clit and you let out a gasp followed by a deep whine. His pace is increasing rapidly and you know he’s on the edge and he’s trying to make sure you finish too.

You dig your nails into his back, wrapping your other leg around his waist, letting the little moans and whimpers falling from your lips serve as a counterpoint to the chanting of his name and your cries of “Baby, _please_.”

“I know, I know,” he soothes, increasing the pressure on your clit. He feels you begin to pulse and offers you a near breathless, “That’s it, baby, cum” and that’s all it takes for you to squeeze around him. You hear the telltale moans indicating that he’s seconds from orgasm as well and you wish you could see his face when he does; you love watching him cum but you can’t bring yourself to open your eyes just yet, lost in the intensity of your own pleasure.

Ash groans and kisses your face once he’s done filling you. “So pretty when you cum.” He rests on top of you, head on your chest, breathing you in for a moment before pulling out and flipping onto his back. 

He pulls you into him. “Best way to celebrate, baby,” he grins and you hum in agreement as he kisses your forehead, “Wouldn’t mean nearly as much if I didn’t have you to share this with, and I mean that.”

You pout and tenderly rub his chest. “So proud of you, Ash. Happy to be here to celebrate with you." 

He giggles to himself and slightly pulls away to look at you. "Glad to hear you say that.” He wiggles his eyebrows at you. “Because I forgot to mention we’ve also got #1 in Scotland.”


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You know whatever happened this morning must have been rough and that has your heart aching; he needs this from you and that fact has you needing it too. This is the best way you can be there for him right now and for you, that’s worth surrendering to whatever things he wants to say to you, whatever he wants to put your body through._

You’re washing dishes after lunch and thinking about how you haven’t seen Ashton all day, which struck you as somewhat unusual. You knew he was still in the midst of album promo and there was the possibility of the US chart news coming in tonight but even at his busiest, Ash is always sure to at least text you a good morning message, if not some sort of saucy “sorry I’m so busy, make it up to you later” promise. You’d heard him storming around, slamming cabinets before you got out of bed this morning and even with him tucked away in his basement office, you’d definitely heard the rumblings of his loud voice during what sounded like some intense phone calls. But you figured if something was wrong, he would let you know.

You’re startled out of your thoughts by the sound of a door slamming and footsteps stomping up the stairs. You turn around to see Ash still in the t-shirt and shorts he slept in, looking intensely at you from behind the kitchen island. His hair is messy and his face tired. You wonder how long he’s been up and what exactly he’s been dealing with since. “Hey babe, I was just thinking about you,” you say brightly. “I already ate but I can make you something if you –”

“Upstairs,” his gruff voice sharply cuts you off.

“What’s upstairs?” You ask, confused, still moving around the kitchen distractedly.

Suddenly you feel his hands on your hips, lifting you up and throwing you over his shoulder. You get as far as the entryway to the bedroom before he sets you down and leans into you against the wall. He shoves his face in the crook of your neck and lets the roughness of his beard scrape your skin as his teeth gently bite you.

“Need you to be good for me, can you do that?” You answer his question with a slow nod but he pulls away from your neck and firmly grips your jaw, turning your face to look at him. “I need words, baby girl.”

You hear “baby girl” and take a deep breath, searching his face. That nickname means Ashton is in a very specific mood. You assumed he didn’t just drag you up here to talk but as you see the darkness clouding his eyes, the pieces start falling into place and you realize he had a much tougher morning than you initially assumed. You instantly feel for him and you know that the only answer you could possibly give is: “Yes, Daddy.”

He narrows his eyes, clenches his jaw and spins you around, pressing your chest against the wall. Normally he would tell you to strip but he doesn’t seem to have the patience for that today as he reaches to yank your panties and leggings down around your knees. He briefly ruts against you before you feel him move away momentarily; you hear what sounds like digging through a drawer followed by the familiar uncapping of lube and a groan as he moves back towards you, slicking his cock. 

“Spread,” he harshly commands, kicking your feet apart. You do as he says and in anticipation of what’s coming, you use your hands to brace yourself against the wall. You trust Ash with your life but your stomach is full of butterflies as you wait for his next move. The noise of your heart pounding in your ears is very quickly replaced with the sounds of a series of forceful, full-handed smacks coming down on your ass, the continued wet sounds of Ashton fisting his length and your gasp at the unexpected cold of lube being hastily smeared between your folds.

His hand wraps tightly around your ponytail, jerking it back and then suddenly he’s pushing his cock into you until you take him completely. You pant heavily, head spinning from the stretch of him inside you with so little foreplay. He stays buried in you for a moment, not for you to adjust, but to roughly tug your tank top and bra down far enough for your breasts to spill out.

He pulls out almost entirely and then rams back into you in one swift motion and immediately sets what can only be described as a brutal pace. He drills his cock into you over and over, slowing only to tighten his bruising grip on your hips or to deliver another merciless slap to your quickly reddening ass. You cry out with every thrust and every smack, not quite out of pleasure but not quite from pain.

Considering the rate that he’s pounding into you, it’s not long before he’s using your hair to yank you up to his chest so that he can paw at your tits as he pumps you full of cum with a grunt. His breath is heavy and hot on the back of your neck. Your hands are shaking from the adrenaline rush of being manhandled and fucked so selfishly.

He pulls out of you and pays no mind to the cum that instantly starts running down your thighs and onto your pants that are still around your legs. “Take off your clothes and sit on the bed,” he says stoically, swatting your ass harshly one last time.

You quickly finish undressing and move to the bed as he says, wincing at the sticky feel of your cum-covered thighs touching and of the coolness of the comforter hitting your tender ass that you’re convinced has actual handprints on it. Ashton stays in the entryway for a minute, staring you down from across the room before he strips off his clothes and stalks over to you. 

He opens his mouth to speak but immediately closes it and purses his lips, as if he thought better of what he was about to say. If you didn’t know your boyfriend as well as you do, you would’ve thought he was about to divulge exactly what it was he was working through, what set him off. But you’ve been down this road enough times that you know he’s not interested in talking about it, not yet; the only thing he needs in this moment is to use you and use you right the fuck now.

He tightly grabs your chin again, tilting your face to look at him. His jaw tightens as he looks at you and says, “Suck my cock.”

You promptly drop to your knees and are not at all surprised to see he’s already fairly aroused again. You dutifully tug at his cock, still slick from being inside you; you keep your head up in hopes of maintaining eye contact with him but he refuses to meet your eyes. You decide to be bold and try to engage him. "Getting so hard for me, Daddy,” you say with a moan.

He finally looks down at you but with a far-off look of disinterest and annoyance on his face. “Don’t fucking patronize me, I thought I said I wanted that slutty mouth around my cock?” He takes it from your hands and lets it lightly smack across your cheek, surprising you with the weight and sound of it. “Anytime, baby girl,” he taunts, dragging it across your lips.

Unfazed, you obey, licking up and down the shaft a few times, getting it sloppy and wet just like you know he likes. You suckle at the head as your hand firmly strokes him before you take him in your mouth. You moan around him as you bob your head, taking more of him down each time. You lift your gaze to flash him the big innocent eyes that always make his cock twitch on your tongue but he’s staring off into the distance again.

You pull off with an obscene pop and take his balls into your mouth. Still nothing out of him. You lick along the underside of his length, making sure to trace a particularly sensitive vein with your tongue. When you reach the tip, you pay special attention to eagerly flick your tongue just under the head, which always gets a big reaction from Ash. 

You get one, just not the reaction you expected. He finally looks down at you, rolls his eyes and grabs the back of your head, shoving your open mouth down on his cock. You sputter slightly but are able to recover as he gathers the hair that has fallen from your ponytail and grips it tightly in his hands before he begins thrusting rapidly into your mouth. 

He continues to snap his hips against your face until you lose your breath and begin to choke around him. He holds you on his cock for a beat before he pulls you back by your hair and takes in the sight of you: lips swollen, tears staining your cheeks, chin covered in spit with a string of saliva still connecting your mouth to his cock. 

“On the bed. On your back,” he barks.

You hurriedly get up and climb onto the bed, laying down as requested. “No, like this,” he instructs, grabbing your arm and easily spinning you so that you’re laying at the foot of the bed. He pulls you so that your head is hanging off in front of him and he nonchalantly slides himself back into your mouth.

This new position allows his cock to reach much further down your throat and he cradles your face in his hands as he rocks against you; you gag more than a few times but try your best to relax for him. You focus on breathing through your nose and distract yourself from his rough intrusions by gripping his strong thighs, enjoying the feel of them flexing underneath your grasp as he starts gaining speed. 

You’re getting used to the sensation of him gliding down your throat and you’re pleased to hear that he seems to finally be enjoying himself as well, judging from the murmurs and groans you’re hearing above you. A distinct whine that sounds just like your name gets you especially excited and you can’t help but moan around him, the vibrations of it causing him to moan as well.

Ash reaches down and starts massaging your breasts, tweaking the nipples before slapping them around a bit. “Touch yourself for me,” he growls. You slip a hand down your body and start rubbing your clit. “Give me one of your legs, I wanna watch,” he demands. You kick a leg up for him to hold, angling your hips towards him to offer a better view. He groans and pulls his cock out of your throat, only thrusting shallowly into your mouth so that you can easily suck him off and enjoy yourself at the same time.

“Fuck, I can see how wet you are, baby girl,” he groans and grabs your tit. “You love it when I use you, don’t you? Love being a good little slut for Daddy?” You know his questions are rhetorical but as you tease your clit and hear his filthy words, you can’t help but murmur around his cock in response.

He pulls out of your mouth entirely. “What was that? Hard to hear Daddy’s slut when her mouth is full of cock,” he taunts.

You pant, “Yes, Daddy, love it when you use me. Love it when you let me be a slut for you.”

He pinches each of your nipples and then slaps the inner thigh of the leg he’s holding. “You sure about that, baby girl? Doesn’t seem like you’re very desperate to cum for me,” he states disapprovingly. “Daddy’s being gracious enough to consider letting you cum and you’re laying there taking your sweet time.”

Ashton leans further over your body and unceremoniously shoves two fingers in you, pumping them relentlessly. You moan loudly and he rolls his eyes. “Should’ve known it wasn’t enough for my slut to have Daddy’s cock in her throat, gotta fill her pussy up too.” He fingers you mercilessly as your own hands travel from your clit up to your chest, massaging and pulling at your nipples eagerly.

The obscene sounds of his fingers working in you in symphony with the noises leaving your mouth fill the room. “Listen to how desperate, how wet you are, baby girl,” he comments, shoving his fingers in you harder. “You’re gonna cum for me now.” 

His demand isn’t met instantly so he pulls his fingers out and slaps your pussy a couple times; you cry out as he chuckles darkly, shoving three fingers back inside. “You think I fucking care if you cum or not?” He taunts, fingers torturously working you. “I’m doing you a favor and you’re just proving how fucking ungrateful you are. You don’t cum from this, you’re not cumming at all.”

You know this game and you know if you don’t work yourself up enough to finish in approximately 90 seconds or less, you probably won’t get another opportunity. You frantically begin rubbing your clit again, trying to focus on the feeling of his thick fingers moving inside you. You reach for his cock and pull it into your mouth because his insults weren’t far off, you _do_ like being filled as much as possible.

He watches as your hips buck up to meet his fingers, smirking as you begin making familiar noises around his cock. “Knew you wanted it,” he teases. He speeds his fingers up even further. “Get it, baby girl,” he commands and that’s enough for you to begin cumming around him. You work through your orgasm together and when you’re done, he pulls his fingers out and braces himself on your body, to instantly start fucking your throat again. 

“Baby girl… so good at letting me use you like this,” he muses.

Ash works your clit again while his other hand moves back to your chest, batting at your tits; he flicks each nipple and the surprising sensation causes you to choke on his cock. He scoffs and increases his teasing of your clit as a means of undermining your attempt to regain your composure.

He massages your tits until you’re swallowing him fully again and then his hand travels to your neck, where he finds the bulge of his cock in your throat and begins applying pressure to it. You moan as he presses down firmer. “I know that greedy pussy wants to cum again. You’re bound to get distracted, thought you might need some help getting me off,” he sneers.

The unrelenting rubbing of your sensitive clit already had you nearly there but Ash knows his dirty talk is a weak spot for you and it sends you over the edge once more. He tsks as your body convulses. “See? I know what a predictable slut you are for me,” he ridicules. “I let you cum once and that’s not good enough, you gotta have more. Well, now it’s my turn." 

He slaps your overstimulated pussy one last time, causing you to squeak around him. He holds down on your shoulders as he picks up the pace and starts ramming his cock down your throat, determined to finish.

You never really caught your breath after your first orgasm so you’re really struggling after this second one. Ashton doesn’t seem to give a fuck, insistently fucking your mouth and every gasp, gurgle and gag coming out of you brings him that much closer to getting off.

After a particularly strong choke, he suddenly pulls back and for a split second you expect him to ask if you’re OK but instead you hear intense panting followed by the feeling of several ropes of hot cum shooting over your tits and stomach and then the heavy thud of his spent body collapsing on the bed beside you.

You’re gasping for air, grateful for the opportunity to recover but when he’s in this mood, he loves you whiny for him. Within seconds, Ash’s hand is pushing your legs apart again, fingers making their way towards your clit, wanting you to be as overstimulated as possible. 

“You know Daddy loves this greedy little pussy, don’t you?” He murmurs, pushing his fingers back in. “Daddy’s pretty little slut, covered in cum, getting her pussy played with again and again and again. Cumming for Daddy and making Daddy cum, like it’s what you were made for.”

Your head is still hanging off the bed and you know better than to try moving at without permission so the fact that you can’t even see him or what he’s doing to your body makes the sensations that much more overwhelming. You mumble faintly and blindly claw at him in both distress and pleasure as he teases you.

Ash loves the satisfied moans coming out of your mouth as much as he appreciates the tortured whimpers. He removes his hand from you and leans over to slowly slick his tongue between your folds. The whine that leaves your lips is one he especially enjoys because he knows it means you think you’ve had enough but understand that he knows you can take more. “Aww, did Daddy tire his slut out?” He teases, tongue immediately going back to work.

You can’t do much more but sigh in response, your mind swimming as it tries to process all the feelings you’re experiencing, both physical and emotional. Ashton needs control and when that’s taken away from him, you’ve learned that letting him dominate you is a healthy way for him to feel like he’s regained it somewhat. 

You know whatever happened this morning must have been rough and that has your heart aching; he needs this from you and that fact has you needing it too. This is the best way you can be there for him right now and for you, that’s worth surrendering to whatever things he wants to say to you, whatever he wants to put your body through.

You’re literally pulled out of your thoughts when Ash finally realizes how long your head has been upside down and pulls you up to rest fully on the bed. He wraps his arms around your thighs and dives his face back in between your legs, making sure you can feel his scruff, guaranteeing you’ll be feeling this session for days. 

Even though your body feels like it couldn’t possibly take any more, he knows what to do to get you moaning and running your hands through his hair in no time.

He clearly has no patience for teasing this time as he diligently eats you out, sucking your clit between his lips with concentrated precision. Your orgasm is sudden, silent and intense; you think to yourself that he must be feeling better because he doesn’t berate you at all for cumming, instead he’s murmuring approving noises as he laps up your juices. 

As your body relaxes, Ashton rushes to push himself up to gently kiss you; you note it’s the first time he’s done that today. “Taste so good, baby,” he murmurs against your lips. “Such a good girl, cumming for me again.”

He pulls away and strokes his hand over your face, looking at you. You know he’s checking to make sure you’re grounded and present with him; you’re surprised you’re as cognizant as you are, you assume your underlying concern for him has kept you from spinning out.

“Bath?” He asks quietly. 

“Don’t think I can walk,” you admit. 

“Only three orgasms this time and suddenly you can’t walk?” He teases lightly. “I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” He kisses you softly and gets up, pulling on a pair of shorts and covering you with a blanket before he leaves to draw the bath. 

You’ve dozed off by the time he gets back and he gently lifts and carries you into the bathroom; the movement wakes you up and he sets you on your feet. Before he can say anything, you hop into the tub first and sink beneath the water until it hits your shoulders. 

He giggles and you swear you’ve never heard a sweeter sound in your life. “You don’t want me to join you?”

“Of course I do, handsome,” you smile brightly at him.

He grins back at you. “Well then this should be the other way around, baby,” he gestures at your positioning in the tub. 

“Ash,” you say matter of factly. “There’s no way you can think I don’t know that something’s up. C’mere. Come tell me.”

He looks at you incredulously for a beat. Although you’re tired, you’re up to his challenge and you stare right back at him, raising your eyebrows expectantly. He exhales loudly and relents, making a big show of shrugging and huffing as he strips down and steps into the tub. 

He lowers himself into the water and lays back against your chest, letting you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss the top of his head. You know him better than anyone and that means knowing he’s so fucking stubborn he’s not going to give anything up without you pressing him. You let him sit in silence for about 30 seconds before you firmly prompt him, “What happened? Spill.”

Ashton sighs deeply and pauses long enough that you start to wonder if you’ll have to cue him further but then he’s suddenly letting it all out at once: more problems with pre-orders shipping early, charting technicalities, rules being enforced inconsistently among artists. He’s talking so fast you’re barely able to process a word but it’s fine, you know he’ll come back around to it after he gets it all out. You sit with him and you listen, it’s all you can do and it’s all you want to do.

Several minutes later, he’s done with his explanation and you finally feel him go slack in your arms, relaxing into you. “Baby, I’m so sorry you had to deal with all of this,” you shake your head in disbelief. “But you should still be so proud of this album and everything it’s accomplished, this doesn’t change any of that.”

He takes your hand that’s resting on his chest and brings it to his lips. “I know… it’s just so frustrating. And I hate feeling like there’s nothing else I can do to fix a problem,” he admits.

You sit in the bath and talk until the water gets cold. Ash insists on getting out first and lifts you out of the tub to wrap you in a towel. He leads you into the bedroom where you both quietly dress, lost in your thoughts, processing the day’s events. You turn to him and without exchanging a single word, you both seem to agree it’s time for a nap before you tackle dinner.

You climb onto the bed and open your arms, gesturing for him to join you. He gets in bed beside you, smirking and shaking his head. “I don’t think so, gorgeous. I believe I owe you some aftercare,” he declares, pulling you onto his chest. 

“You needed it more than I did,” you shrug softly. “And I think I was pretty good at it, if I do say so myself.”

He kisses your forehead gently. “Excellent, even,” he agrees. He goes quiet for a minute, stroking your hair, and you’ve almost drifted off to sleep when he says, “Thank you, baby. For everything today. I know it was a lot.”

You consider your words before responding. “You needed me and I was there for you,” you say simply. “It was a lot but it’s never too much.” You tuck yourself in tighter to his chest and fall asleep.


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He leans in and brings his lips to yours, kissing you forcefully but lovingly. It’s as if you hadn’t been sleeping in the same bed all week, it’s the kind of long, searching but reassuring kiss usually reserved for moments like reuniting after he’s been away on tour for months._

The charts were officially released a few days ago and as expected, though the fans rallied and made it an extremely close race, the record closed out the week falling short of the top spot. 

Ashton was doing his best to keep busy so as not to dwell on this disappointing turn of events; he’s out tending to his vegetable garden before you even wake up and he’s still in his basement studio working on his demo for the day long after you’ve gone to bed. 

His anger has subsided into something else that you can’t quite read but you know it’s best to give him his space and he’ll let you know when he needs you. 

You try to be there for him in whatever way you can: asking if he’s eaten when you’re in the kitchen making yourself food, bringing a fresh cup of coffee down to the studio every so often (along with some water to make sure that’s not all he’s drinking), offering him a shoulder rub while you’re down there. 

The first day you sit his mug down on the desk and do it without thinking; seeing his broad shoulders set in a tense hunch leaned over his laptop, you instinctively massage them gently for about 10 seconds before he lifts your hands off and kisses them sweetly. He looks at you and graciously says, “Rain check?” before turning back to his work. 

The second day, you bring in the coffee and give his shoulders a simple but lingering squeeze which results in a soft “Love you” from him as you leave the room. You turn back to respond and see a sweet smile reflected in his computer screen. 

Today he seems especially focused, fingers typing in a flurry across his keyboard, so you simply run your fingers across his back before quietly starting back up the stairs. Before you reach the top, you hear him call out to you and you poke your head back down into the room. “This sound alright?” he asks, gesturing towards the words on his screen with his mug before taking a sip. 

You come back over to his desk and your eyes land on what appears to be an email to management, expressing his intentions to address the fans about the chart controversy, followed by a brief rundown of points he plans to make. 

“They need it in writing, legally gotta cover all of our asses,” he explains, snaking a hand around your waist, pulling you closer to his chair. His fingers trace along the skin peeking out from between where your tied up t-shirt ends and your lounge shorts begin; he eyes a fading bruise on your hip from your encounter over the weekend and presses a soft kiss to it. 

“It looks good,” you reassure him, running a hand down his unshaven cheek. “I’m proud of you for doing this.” He folds your hand into his and gives it a squeeze and a peck before letting it go and turning his attention back to the email. 

Ash’s video goes up in the early evening; the response seems overwhelmingly supportive and you notice he’s even trending for a bit, all of which you hope offers him some comfort. But still, you wait for him to seek you out. 

The day winds down and you still haven’t seen him. You text him that you overprepared your own dinner (you didn’t really, you were just trying to ensure he would eat) and the leftovers are in the fridge. You get back a heart emoji in response. 

You’re in the process of settling in for the night and are surprised to come back to the bedroom after washing your face to find Ashton, face down, starfished across the bed. You snort at the absurd sight and he turns his face towards you and offers you a sweet smile. 

“C'mere,” he invites, extending a hand. You approach the bed, not sure exactly what to expect. “Lay with me? Wanna talk." 

You climb on the bed and lay down to face him, lifting one of his arms and placing it over your body. “Been hoping you’d say that,” you admit. 

He smiles sadly and runs his hand over your back. “I know. I’m sorry things have been weird the past few days,” he says softly. “But I want you to know how much I appreciate you giving me the time and space I need to process everything that’s been happening.”

You nod compassionately as he continues. 

“I’m so grateful for the cups of coffee every afternoon, the lingering touches before you go back upstairs… the way you suddenly don’t know how to portion your food and there’s always a plate for me in the fridge,” he smiles warmly as you giggle. “I’ve been giving you absolutely nothing and you’re still going out of your way to take care of me and I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

You pout your lips as you bask in the tenderness of his words. “I was just doing anything I could think of, Ash… and I can’t help but wish there was more I could do for you,” you sigh. “I hate seeing you hurting and I hate seeing something that was so important to you be spoiled.”

He runs his hand through your hair. “Baby, that’s just it,” he says, contemplating his next statement before he continues. “Going through this whole ordeal and the way you still showed me your love in even those small ways everyday… I guess I’m just realizing that the things I was upset about aren’t really the most important to me anymore.”

“Ash…” you whisper softly, almost as if you’re afraid speaking will ruin this moment.

He leans in and brings his lips to yours, kissing you forcefully but lovingly. It’s as if you hadn’t been sleeping in the same bed all week, it’s the kind of long, searching but reassuring kiss usually reserved for moments like reuniting after he’s been away on tour for months.

He pulls away and smiles brilliantly at you. “I was referring to you. You’re more important to me than the other things. Just to be clear,” he jokes, eyes shining with delight.

You roll your eyes and poke his side, causing him to yelp. “I just wanted to be clear!” He protests, giggling loudly.

You shut him up with another kiss, just as tender as the last but slightly hungrier. He sighs against your lips, pulling you close. 

You lay side by side, slowly making out, reacquainting yourselves with each other. You languidly enjoy the taste of each other’s lips, the sound of each other’s breath, the feel of each other’s bodies and the building desire to feel even more.  
  
Ashton finally breaks the silence and comments, “It’s been too long without you.” 

“It’s only been a couple days, babe,” you tease. “But you’re right, it’s nice having you in bed with me and actually _with_ me.”

He brushes your hair back and lets out a wistful "I know” before he presses a series of sweet kisses across your face, finally landing on your lips, which he kisses softly and comfortingly.

You deepen the kiss and he pulls back to look at you. “Are we taking this all the way or are we lookin’ at a good old-fashioned kiss and cuddle for now?” You ask, mostly joking. You’d honestly be happy to just lay there for the rest of the night with him.

He smiles and runs his hand slowly down the side of your body. “That’s not entirely why I came up here but I certainly wouldn’t object to either scenario,” he says with a twinkle in his eye that you didn’t realize how much you’d missed the past few days. You feel his fingers slip up the back of your t-shirt as he pulls you even closer.

You wrap your arms around him, hugging him tightly to your body. You hold him there for a bit longer before pulling back a little to kiss him, pulling at his shirt until he lets you take it off of him

Once it’s off, you bury your face into his bare chest for a minute or two, breathing in his scent and enjoying the warmth of him. He strokes your hair quietly, letting you feel what you need to. As tough as this week has been for him, he can’t imagine what it must have been like for you. He knows there’s nothing worse for you than feeling helpless and that’s undoubtedly how you must have felt watching him deal with everything. Just as he’s starting to wonder if he should ask if you’re alright, you finally lift your head and begin kissing over his chest.

“Love,” you breathe, kissing his neck, scratching his scruff. “Wish we could always be this close,” you whisper, not necessarily for him to hear. You know these moments will be rare once things aren’t so crazy and you need to cherish it. You capture his lips in yours once again, overwhelmed with the feeling of just needing him, as much of him as you can get and as close as possible. 

He seems to pick up on your energy and reaches to finally pull your shirt off as well. “Wanna feel you on me,” he explains.

“Yes, please,” you whimper, gripping onto him. “Need that too.” 

You can never get enough of being skin to skin with Ash, even when that’s all it ends up being, nothing else can compare. You both relish the feel of your bare chests pressed together as your slow makeout continues and it isn’t long before your hands start exploring each other as well. 

After a while, he ends up on top of you, lazily sucking a hickey onto your neck. Normally you’d get after him for so blatantly marking you but tonight having his mouth work on your body so deliberately feels too damn good and you can’t bring yourself to care. 

You let out a small moan and Ashton inhales sharply, feeling the vibration of it against where his lips are still attached to your throat. He knows that moan, you’re starting to crave a different kind of closeness and he can’t deny he’s feeling ready for it as well.

You tangle your fingers in his hair and moan again, asking him for something without saying a word. You push your hips up against him, giving him more of a hint and he responds by snaking his hand between the two of you to gently rub over your underwear. He likes the resulting sigh, it means he interpreted your sounds correctly.

You continue pushing your hips against his hand, unhurriedly, enjoying the feeling. The room is still, save for the occasional wet sounds of your lips moving against Ash’s. You give a few more contented sighs before you have to interrupt the quiet and breathe out his name in a request for something more.

He gets it instantly, sensing the littlest bit of desperation in your voice, the way you’re holding onto him, he knows what this means. He pulls away to finish stripping you both. He pauses to look you over once you’re both naked and you can feel the love in his gaze. You don’t know what aches for him more, your heart or your body. He returns to your side and nips at your earlobe. 

“So gorgeous, baby.” His warm breath tickles your ear. “Don’t know how I got so lucky.” You feel his hand between your thighs again and he can’t help but lick his lips when he feels how wet you are for him.

You let out a little moan from his touch. “I’m the lucky one, Ash,” you whisper, pressing your lips to his nose. You sigh, spreading your legs a little more. “Want you, handsome.” 

He kisses you with purpose once more before he lifts himself off of you and moves to get himself situated. Your eyes are closed in anticipation so you gasp when he takes an unexpected detour and you feel his tongue lick a stripe up your center and flick at your clit. He chuckles at your reaction, “Sorry baby, looked too good, I couldn’t resist.”

“Never want you to, especially with that beard,” you hum, gently running your fingers through his hair.

“Well in that case…” He grins at you and tongues at your clit a little more. He makes an obvious attempt to move his head around more than he needs to while he eats you, to maximize the sensation the beard gives you.

You giggle a little and pull at his hair, moaning out for him, showing appreciation for his improved mood.

He teases his tongue over your opening, causing you to buck against his face. He moves back to dip one, then two fingers inside you and you let out a relieved half-whimper half-sigh that goes straight to his cock. “Such a good girl for me, baby. Am I making you feel good?” He goes back to work, sucking eagerly at your clit.

You look down and meet his gaze. “So good,” you nod, pushing his hair off his face so you can see his eyes. You pull him closer, moving your hips against him. “Fuck… I’m gonna cum,” you gasp.

You hear a muffled moan come from him in reply and you see him attempt to rock his own hips in search of friction for his surely throbbing cock. He’s feeling this as much as you are and knowing that just adds to your pleasure. He places his free hand on your stomach to steady you but he doesn’t fight the movement of your hips, instead allowing you to enjoy your orgasm as you see fit.

As you catch your breath, Ash continues lightly licking at your clit and you gently yank his hair. Without saying a word you start moving, pushing him on his back so you can straddle him. You can’t help but tease the both of you just a bit and you roll your hips, running your pussy over his length a few times. 

He moans sharply and grips your hips, stilling your movements. He gives you an amused but incredulous look. “I’m trying to be sweet with you and this is how you act?” He shakes his head, mock offended. 

You smirk at him as you finally position yourself over his cock. “You love it." 

He sits up to hook your chin and pull you into a kiss as you sink down onto him. "Well. I love _you_.”

“I love you,” you murmur back, pressing your lips hard to his, deepening the kiss while setting a rhythm. You take it slow, wanting both of you to enjoy it. You bite along his collarbone as he hits deep inside you.

His hands run down your back a few times and then move to your ass, grabbing onto it and helping you move up and down his length, encouraging you to slowly grind yourself on him. Your eyes are closed, losing yourself to the bliss of him filling you. He smiles softly at the sight of you, though he knows you can’t see it, and kisses over your closed eyes.

Your heart melts at the action and a sweet sigh leaves your lips as you grind hard on his cock. You press your body even tighter to his. “Want all of you,” you mumble.

He sits up more, wrapping his arms around you, holding your chest against his as tight as he possibly can. “Anything you want,” he replies earnestly. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Just this, this is all I need right now,” you reassure him, a little embarrassed that things just keep slipping out of your mouth. “God… you just feel so good, Ash… I love this.” 

“I know, baby, me too.” He strokes a hand through your hair; he loves when you’re so into it that you can’t help but think out loud. He buries his face in your neck and you feel him press a kiss to it, smiling against your skin. “Love you wrapped around me like this. Nothing better." 

You sigh dreamily as you roll your hips a little quicker, feeling the orgasm build in your stomach. You wrap your arms around Ash and cradle his head to encourage him to continue kissing and marking your skin.

He takes note of your increased pace and how deep you’re starting to breathe. He squeezes you tightly against him and alternates soft kisses and loving nips along your jaw. "I got you, gorgeous,” he reassures. He gently rocks his hips to meet your movements, trying to get you there.

“Can you cum with me?” You whisper in his ear, digging your nails into his skin and trying to hold off your impending orgasm. You nibble his earlobe and let out a moan. “Please,” you whimper against the skin just below his ear.

The groan he responds with tells you all you need to know and you gasp as he grips your ass once again and begins to thrust up into you faster. You kiss any and all skin you can reach, needing to feel as much of him as you can right now. 

Ashton lets out a whine and you swear you can feel it in the pit of your stomach as you start to clench around him. You feel his breath catch as your pussy squeezes him tight and he gives out a relieved sigh as he begins to cum inside you. You moan louder than you thought you could and it takes you by surprise.

You slow your hips to ride out your orgasms, enjoying the feeling of yourself still fluttering around his cock. Ash has his face buried in between your tits, breathing heavily and you think you hear a stray “So good…” fall from his lips. 

You feel his body relax against yours and you cling a little tighter for a moment. “The best…” you counter.

He answers with a sleepy “Mmmm” and squeezes you in his arms, wanting you to feel him surrounding you. He exhales deeply against you, kissing your shoulder, then your chin, anything he can get his lips on with minimal effort in his tired state.

“I needed this,” you admit, sighing against his skin. You lift yourself off of him and lean lazily against the headboard, pulling him to rest with you. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Ash. Nice to see you smile.”

“Thank you for giving me a reason to,” he says softly, kissing your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published to [my Tumblr](https://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/617472141950091264/release-ashton-irwin) in May 2020 - come hang out with me there!


End file.
